Chelsea/Lalki
Na tej stronie znajduje się lista wydanych lalek Chelsea. 2002 Pierwsza seria Chelsea 1st doll.jpg|Lalka * Wydanie: 2002 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: B2232 Fashion Scene Barbie, Chelsea, Madison Fashion Scene set.jpg|Zestaw Fashion Scene art (2002).jpg|Art * Linia: 'Fashion Scene' * Wydanie: 2002 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: B3299 2003 Spring Break Chelsea Spring Break doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Spring Break' * Wydanie: 2003 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: B2232 Back to School Chelsea BtS doll.jpg|Lalka Chelsea BtS ubrania.jpg|Ubranka * Linia: 'Back to School' * Wydanie: 2003 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: ? Night on the Town Chelsea NotT doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Night on the Town' * Wydanie: 2003 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: B6710 Chillin' Out Chelsea CO doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Chillin' Out' * Wydanie: 2003 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: C1588 Vespa Chelsea Vespa doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Vespa' * Wydanie: 2003 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: C1681 Hanging Out Chelsea Hanging Out doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Hanging Out' * Wydanie: 2003 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: B9878 Tunin' In Chelsea Tunin' In doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Tunin' In' * Wydanie: 2003 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: ? 2004 Jammin' in Jamaica Chelsea JiJ doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Jammin' in Jamaica' * Wydanie: 2004 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: C1222 Jammin' in Jamaica: Surfrider Chelsea Surfrider doll1.jpg|Lalka Chelsea Surfrider doll2.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Jammin' in Jamaica: Surfrider' * Wydanie: 2004 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: C4892 Getting Ready: My Room Chelsea GRMR doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Getting Ready: My Room' * Wydanie: 2004 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: C3726 Getting Ready: Out and About Chelsea Hudson GROaA doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Getting Ready: Out and About' * Wydanie: 2004 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: C3729 Feelin' Flirty Chelsea Feelin' Flirty doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Feelin' Flirty' * Wydanie: 2004 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: ? Working Radio Chelsea Working Radio doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Working Radio' * Wydanie: 2004 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: ? Shopping Spree Chelsea Shopping Spree doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Shopping Spree' * Wydanie: 2004 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: ? Masquerade Madness Chelsea MM doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Masquerade Madness' * Wydanie: 2004 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: C1304 2005 Miami Getaway Chelsea MG doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Miami Getaway' * Wydanie: 2005 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: G6126 Club Birthday Chelsea CB doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Club Birthday' * Wydanie: 2005 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: G6118 Day and Nite Chelsea DaN doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Day and Nite' * Wydanie: 2005 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: H3950 Teen Tees Chelsea Teen Tees doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Teen Tees' * Wydanie: 2005 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: H7918 My Design Scene Chelsea MDS doll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'My Design Scene' * Wydanie: 2005 * Numer asortymentu: H4594 * Oznaczenie modelu: H4595 2007 Totally Charmed Chelsea_TC_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Totally Charmed' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2007 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: K8331 2008 Street Sweet Chelsea Street Sweet doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Street Sweet' * Wydanie: 2008 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: M3962 Floral Fiesta Chelsea_FF_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Floral Fiesta' * Wydanie: 2008 * Numer asortymentu: L9212 * Oznaczenie modelu: L9215 W tej serii włosy Chelsea są pofalowane, natomiast jej grzywka znajduje się po prawej stronie czoła. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są srebrnymi kolczykami. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę, sięgającą do połowy uda. Utrzymuje się ona na różowych ramiączkach. Góra ubranka jest turkusowa, zaokrąglona i obszyta malinową koronką. Jego dół jest natomiast różowy, z ciemniejszymi i turkusowymi wzorami przedstawiającymi roślinne motywy. Obie części przedzielone są czerwonym pasem ze srebrnymi ćwiekami. Na prawym nadgarstku Chelsea widnieją natomiast dwie srebrne bransoletki. Buty dziewczyny to turkusowe sandałki na brązowym obcasie, wiązane na kostce. Ponadto, ozdobione są one malinową kokardą. Do lalki dołączono morskie bolerko, srebrny naszyjnik z czerwonym wisiorkiem, malinową fiolkę perfum, różowe pudełko z cieniami do powiek, turkusową torbę oraz zestaw naklejek. 2010 Disco Girls Chelsea DG doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Disco Girls' * Wydanie: 2010 * Numer asortymentu: R5260 * Oznaczenie modelu: R5262 W tej serii włosy Chelsea sięgają bioder, a ich końce są lekko podwinięte. Na czubku głowy dziewczyny znajdują się turkusowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Jej uszy przebite zostały srebrnymi kolczykami, natomiast szyja - ozdobiona różowym naszyjnikiem. Lalka ubrana jest w turkusowy kombinezon bez rękawów i nogawkami, sięgającymi do połowy łydki. Jego góra ozdobiona jest różowym oraz morskim pasem brokatu. Dół ubranka został ozdobiony tym samym sposobem, jednakże jego ozdoby mają odcień różowy. Całość została przepasana srebrnym pasem. Na lewym nadgarstku Chelsea widnieje srebrna bransoletka. Jej buty to sandałki tego samego koloru na czarnym obcasie. Do lalki dołączono turkusową torbę z różową rączką, malinowy telefon oraz czarną szminkę. Glam Beach Chelsea Glam Beach doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Glam Beach' * Wydanie: 2010 * Numer asortymentu: R5256 * Oznaczenie modelu: R5258 City Diva Chelsea City Diva doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'City Diva' * Wydanie: 2010 * Numer asortymentu: R5251 * Oznaczenie modelu: R5254 Bling Boutique Chelsea BB doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Bling Boutique' * Wydanie: 2010 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: R5271 Kategoria:Listy lalek Kategoria:Wave 1 Kategoria:Fashion Scene Kategoria:Spring Break Kategoria:Back to School Kategoria:Night on the Town Kategoria:Chillin' Out Kategoria:Vespa Kategoria:Hanging Out Kategoria:Tunin' In Kategoria:Jammin' in Jamaica Kategoria:Jammin' in Jamaica: Surfrider Kategoria:Getting Ready: My Room Kategoria:Getting Ready: Out and About Kategoria:Feelin' Flirty Kategoria:Working Radio Kategoria:Shopping Spree Kategoria:Masquerade Madness Kategoria:Miami Getaway Kategoria:Club Birthday Kategoria:Day and Nite Kategoria:Teen Tees Kategoria:My Design Scene